Monster
by Nomoru.xyp
Summary: Dengar, ini bukan seperti sebuah dongeng dimana seorang pangeran tampan datang dan dengan tulus mencintai seorang putri yang tengah terkutuk. Ini bukan seperti cerita di buku penghantar tidur, dimana kutukan itu langsung pecah, hilang, musnah hanya karena sebuah cinta tulus. Intinya, mustahil untuk kita tetap bersama./"Seburuk apapun wujudmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Sakura"/Nar
Manusia hanya menginginkan sebuah kesempurnaan dibandingkan menyayangi sebuah kelebihan yang tertuang dalam dirinya. Melakukan apa saja demi menjadi sesuatu yang mereka sebut-sebut kesempurnaan. Mencari jalan apa saja demi menggapai apa itu kesempurnaan. Padahal jelas, manusia diliputi kelebihan dan kekurangan. Mereka tidak begitu sempurna, tapi sangat sempurna dibandingkan makhluk hidup lainnya. Beda lagi ceritanya kalau itu sebuah kutukan. Kutukan hanya bisa dihilangkan oleh mantra para penyihir. Tapi, apa kalian percaya akan kutukan, mantra dan penyihir? Apa kalian percaya pada monster yang kerap datang saat kalian tidur, atau sebuah monster yang selalu berkumpul di rumahmu tiap pukul dua belas malam? Apa kalian pikir monster tidak ingin menjadi sesuatu yang sempurna seperti para manusia? Monster sangat ingin menjadi manusia, mereka tidak ingin memiliki kuku yang panjang, muka dengan bentuk mengerikan, badan besar, dan rambut jarang. Mereka ingin menjadi sesuatu yang sempuran seperti kalian. Pertanyaannya; apakah sesuatu yang dinamakan monster itu ada?

"Ya, dan akulah bukti nyatanya"

.

.

 **Monster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

Peraturan tak tertulis namun umum dan biasanya disampaikan dengan lisan itu ada banyak sekali jumlahnya. Contoh mudahnya saja; anak kecil harus tidur pukul delapan tepat, tidak boleh meminta penawaran. Orang tua akan secara tegas memerintahkan anaknya untuk tidur jam delapan malam. Tidak boleh lebih, apalagi kurang. Menurut pendapat beberapa orang tua, tidur lebih dari jam delapan malam akan menghambat pertumbuhan anak. Pertumbuhan disini bukan dari hal tinggi badan saja, tapi juga mengenai kepintaran seorang anak. Orang tua mana yang mengingingkan anaknya menjadi bodoh? Mereka pasti menginginkan seorang anak yang pintar, jenius dan menjadi seseorang yang dapat dielu-elukan namanya.

"Tidurlah sayang, apa kau mau monster datang ke kamarmu? Dia akan memakanmu"

Buku cerita penghantar tidur sudah dibacakan, bukan hanya satu cerita, tapi tiga cerita lantaran si anak belum juga tidur. Jangankan mengantuk, menguap saja tidak dari tadi. Jam di meja samping tempat tidur menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Kushina sudah mengeluarkan kalimat andalan untuk membuat anaknya tidur. Seingatnya, kemarin dia juga menggunakan kalimat dengan monster di dalamnya. Dan anak bungsunya, Kurama tertidur. Tapi untuk kali ini kalimat itu kurang berkerja, buktinya Kurama masih asyik memainkan boneka rubahnya. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tertidur atau sejenisnya.

Kurama menatap Kushina dengan mata bulatnya. Dia sedikit terganggu dengan kata monster itu. Untuk anak seusianya mungkin monster itu masih dikatakan nyata. Imajinasi dan realita dianggapnya bersatu. Itulah mengapa terkadang seorang anak kecil melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh dan berbicara sendiri. Imajinasi merekalah yang membuat seolah-olah mahkluk aneh dalam pikiran mereka seperti monster itu benar-benar ada, nyata dan hidup.

Pintu kayu dicat putih itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang keemasan. Baru pulang kerja, terlihat dari kemeja warna biru yang masih melekat pada tubuh tegapnya. Dasinya sedikit longgar, kaos kakinya pun masih hinggap di kakinya. Ada raut kelelahan yang jelas terlihat di wajah tampannya. Namun sebuah lengkungan indah seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar semangat untuk berjumpa dengan anak bungsunya. Jalanan malam yang lengang membuatnya dapat sampai ke rumah lebih cepat lima menit dari biasanya. Keuntungan lainnya, anaknya ini belum tidur, jadi dia bisa sedikit bermain dengannya.

"Kuu belum tidur? Mau main sama tou-chan"

Satu pengganggu penghambat tidur si anak muncul dan langsung mengangkat si anak. Menggendongnya sambil bernyanyi random, tangannya juga sesekali menggelitiki si anak. Kushina pasrah, dia menghela nafas. Mau bagaimana lagi, anaknya sudah terlanjur asyik bermain dengan ayahnya. Mungkin tidak apa sekali-sekali membiarkan anak tidur lewat satu jam dari jam biasanya. Kushina akhirnya keluar kamar, setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening si anak dan bonus untuk si ayah, mengecup pipi sebelah kanannya. "Jangan lama-lama mainnya", pesan Kushina sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu putih itu.

"Bintang! Kuu mau lihat bintang!"

Kurama menunjuk-nunjuk balkon kamar yang tersembunyi dibalik tirai putih tipis. Minato menurut saja, biarkan angin luar yang sejuk membuat matanya berat dan dia pun tertidur. Angin dingin namun sejuk langsung menyambut dua orang ini tatkala pintu yang menghubungkan balkon itu dibuka. Kurama langsung menatap langit yang cerah untuk malam ini. Bintang-bintang berhamburan dilangit malam. Cahaya-cahaya kecil yang banyak jumlahnya memenuhi ruang langit, memperindah sekaligus menghias kanvas biru gelap itu. Memberikan cahaya yang sedikit redup namun indah. Keindahan langit malam selalu membuat Kurama terpesona, ada niatan untuk datang ke langit sewaktu-waktu. Ikut bermain bersama bintang yang bergemelap disana. Siapa tahu dia juga akan bercahaya dan indah seperti bintang.

"Kau tahu Kuu? Bintang begitu indah namun sulit untuk digapai. Bukan seperti bunga yang tinggal di petik. Bintang hanya bisa kita lihat, kita amati, dan kita jadikan mimpi"

Ditatapnya lekat anak bungsu yang memiliki rambut merah seperti Kushina. Tangan kecil itu mulai mengusap matanya, mulutnya terbuka kecil –menguap, ya dia mulai mengantuk. Minato melangkah masuk, meletakan Kurama kembali ke kasurnya. Membiarkan si kecil menutup mata dan hanyut dalam mimpinya.

 **oOo**

Malam hari adalah waktu hewan nokturnal untuk beraktivitas layaknya hewan sebagaimana mestinya. Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mencari mangsa. Kelelawar, Kukang, Musang, Burung hantu, bukti nyata hewan nokturnal. Tapi ada beberapa mahkluk (bukan hewan) yang beroprasi pada malam hari. Bisa dikatakan itu mahkluk yang ada didunia namun tidak bisa dilihat oleh beberapa orang. Sungguh, mereka ada dan dunia tempat mereka berpijak itu berbeda dengan dunia kita. Hantu, contoh mudah mahkluk tak terlihat itu. Mungkin, ada juga penampakan hantu di siang hari, tapi lebih banyak di malam hari bukan?

Gadis berambut musim semi itu mengangkat kepalanya ke langit. Menyaksikan ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam bersama bulan. Malam semakin larut dan dia yakin, para orang tua sudah membuat anaknya tidur lebih dari dua jam yang lalu. Atap rumah adalah persinggahannya untuk malam ini. Bosan dengan pohon yang kadang sudah di huni mahkluk lain dan dia yakin, mereka tidak akan membagi tempat itu untuk berkerja.

Kerja? Selarut ini?

Diluar sana banyak pekerja kantoran yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa kertas, mereka berkerja dari pagi sampai malam. Tak tanggung-tanggung ada yang tidak pulang ke rumah demi menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan seseorang yang mereka panggil ketua. Ada juga orang yang berkerja mulai dari malam hari. Biasanya mereka hanya bertukar shift dengan pekerja lain yang sudah berkerja dari siang hari.

Tapi gadis ini tidak sedang bertukar shift dengan siapapun. Murni dia berkerja mulai dari tengah malam sampai dini hari. Perkerjaan yang sudah digelutinya mulai dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak di beri upah namun dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih 'wah' dari kumpulan uang kertas itu. Perkerjaannya mudah, dan sangat mudah untuk mahkluk aneh seperti dia. Dia hanya perlu menakuti anak kecil. Kalau mereka tidak mengadu pada orang tua dalam waktu satu menit, gadis itu akan meminta sesuatu yang paling berharga yang mereka miliki. Mudahkan?

Ayolah, para monster diluar sana harus menakuti orang dewasa, dan itu sangat sulit dilakukan. Karena orang dewasa yang notabene sudah besar pasti sudah tidak percaya dengan hal-hal astral seperti ini. Jadi tugas dia ini mudahkan?

Lalu, apa tujuan dari semua ini? Apa keuntungan yang di dapat mereka dari melakukan hal-hal tidak baik ini? Di beri hadiah oleh penyihir karena telah berbuat perilaku tidak baik begitu?

Tujuannya yang pasti, para penyihir terkutuk itu akan memberikan mereka tubuh manusia yang utuh. Bukan setengah-setengah seperti hanya pada waktu siang hari saja mereka dapat menikmati tubuh manusianya, pada malam hari mereka langsung berubah menjadi monster mengerikan. Sungguh, awalnya mereka hanya manusia biasa yang diubah menjadi monster oleh para penyihir hanya untuk mendapat pekerja baru.

Sakura mendengus. Sudah berapa anak yang dia takuti namun para penyihir itu masih belum memberikan hadiah yang dia inginkan. Dia mulai berkerja sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, kira-kira sudah kurang lebih sembilan ratus anak di buat takut olehnya. Tidak setiap hari dia dapat menakuti anak bergigi tanggal itu, mereka pasti langsung berteriak. Membuat orang tua mereka yang masih terjaga sadar dan langsung memasuki kamar anaknya. Khawatir.

Rumah bercat putih kali ini adalah tujuan utamanya. Bukan tanpa alasan, dari tadi dia sudah mengincar rumah ini. Seorang bocah berambut merah dengan pria dewasa berambut kuning tadi keluar dari balkon kamar si anak. Ini sudah dua jam sejak si anak mulai memasuki kamarnya lagi. Menurut insting monsternya, anak itu pasti sudah tertidur nyenyak. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia malas pergi jauh-jauh. Walau dengan tubuh monster ini dia memiliki sayap, dia benar-benar malas untuk pergi jauh-jauh. Sungguh.

Pintu kaca dengan bingkai kayu berwarna putih itu di buka dengan mudah oleh Sakura. Kuku panjang yang –lagi-lagi di dapat dari tubuh monsternya membantunya untuk membuka pintu yang tadinya sudah terkunci rapat. Kaki mulus Sakura sukses berubah menjadi kaki monster dengan bulu hitam lebat yang menyelimutinya dan kuku panjang yang tajam. Muka cantiknya berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan dengan taring panjang dan wajah yang berbulu. Lidahnya pun menjadi kecil bak lidah ular. Tak mau tertinggal, telinga Sakura menjadi lancip layaknya telinga seekor serigala.

Tidak perlu berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ini bukan tentara yang sedang mengintai musuh agar tidak ketahuan. Biarkan seorang anak kecil yang sedang tidur di atas ranjang sana terbangun dan berteriak lantang melihat monster yang tengah memasuki kamarnya. Ruangan kamar itu tidak begitu luas, namun juga tidak begitu sempit, ukurannya pas untuk kamar anak kecil seumurannya. Agak gelap karena penerangan satu-satunya hanyalah cahaya kecil yang menyelinap di bawah pintu.

Sakura semakin mendekat, ekor panjang berbulunya menyibak apa saja yang ada di belakang, memberikan efek suara gaduh yang membuat tidur Kurama semakin tak nyaman. Semakin mendekat, Sakura membuka mulutnya. Menunjukan gigi bertaring yang berbaris rapi di mulutnya. Kurama sudah memberikan ciri-ciri akan terbangun, Sakura semakin mendekat. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah erangan kecil yang membuat Kurama kembali risih dan sedikit terganggu.

Mata bulat itu sukses terbuka, menampilkan manik violet yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Matanya otomatis terfokus pada seekor mahkluk berbadan besar yang singgah di kamarnya. Raut wajah keterkejutan jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Awalnya Kurama hanya menatap mahkluk ini tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Otaknya masih memprogres mahkluk apa yang ditangkap iris matanya ini.

Mahkluk yang dia yakini monster itu mulai mendekat, memerkan gigi taringnya yang tajam. Tangan berbulu dengan kuku tajam itu terjulur kearahnya. Kian lama kian mendekat, dan tangan dengan kuku tajam itu makin lama makin mengarah ke lehernya. Ibunya benar monster memang ada, dan—

" _ **Tidurlah sayang, apa kau mau monster datang ke kamarmu? Dia akan memakanmu"**_

"… _ **Dia akan memakanmu"**_

"… _ **Memakanmu"**_

—Dan monster akan memakan anak kecil seperti dirinya. Manik violet itu mengecil, tidak dia tidak mau menjadi santapan makan malam monster ini.

"KYAA! MAMA ADA MONSTEL DI KAMAL KUU! KYAA"

 **oOo**

Panggil Naruto, anak ke dua dari tiga bersaudara dan memiliki kembaran. Punya wajah tampan pemberian sang ayah namun sedikit lemot mengenai mata pelajaran sekolahnya. Tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan seorang gadis terhadapnya, dan tidak pernah sadar kalau memiliki banyak penggemar. Penakut dengan mahkluk halus namun pemberani dengan preman berbadan besar yang singgah di lorong menuju rumahnya. Singkatnya, Naruto adalah pemuda tampan, penakut dan tidak peka.

Instrument yang dimainkan oleh alam adalah teman akrab perjalanan Naruto untuk malam ini. Kalau di malam biasanya Naruto akan merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk atau menyantap makan malam –kalau dia beruntung makan malamnya adalah ramen dengan asap yang masih mengepul di atasnya. Mungkin untuk malam ini semua itu hanyalah sebuah ekspetasi luar biasa yang sulit untuk dijadikan sesuatu yang realita. Jam di pergelangan tangan menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Berterima kasihlah pada club basket yang dia ikuti, hingga Naruto baru bisa pulang saat bulan mulai bercahaya menggantikan matahari yang sudah hilang di ufuk barat. Tidak ketinggalan, mobil bus yang tak kunjung datang ke halte membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus berjalan kaki.

Fyi, minggu depan sekolah Naruto mengikuti turnamen basket melawan sekolah tetangga. Jadi, latihan ekstra di perlukan tim basket Naruto untuk meraih kemenangan sekaligus membuat harum nama sekolah. Naruto menghela nafas, kalau tadi dia izin latihan pasti pulangnya tidak akan selarut dan semalam ini. Tapi untuk minggu ini latihan sangat di perlukan dan izin hanya diberikan kepada orang yang benar-benar membutuhkannya. Kalau hanya sekedar izin karena ingin pulang cepat pastinya akan di larang. Sia-sia saja dia memakai muka memelas untuk di izinkan pulang, yang ada dia mungkin kena siraman rohani dari pelatih tim basket –atau yang paling parah, dia ditendang keluar dari klub basket.

Dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk kulit mulai berhembus perlahan, menyebabkan bunyi gemerisik yang di hasilkan oleh dedaunan pohon. Berhembus sekali memainkan nakal rambut pirang lembut Naruto. Gang ini cukup gelap dengan penerangan yang hampir padam, pepohonan di sini hanya menambah kesan angker. Bukankah kita sudah mengemukakan fakta bahwa Naruto takut terhadap hal-hal mengenai mahkluk tak terlihat tersebut?

Naruto mulai mengusap tengkuknya yang sedikit merinding. Dengar-degar dari mulut warga sekitar, pepohonan di sini kadang berisi mahkluk-mahkluk mengerikan yang terkadang juga mengganggu orang yang melintas. Naruto meneguk ludah susah. Jujur, dirinya bukan tipikal orang yang mudah percaya tanpa melihat bukti nyata. Gosip tentang pepohonan angker di gang ini terkadang tidak dia gubris dan membuatnya selalu menguap. Ibunya, ayahnya, kakaknya, kembarannya, bahkan Kurama adik terkecilnya sekali pun sering mengungkit tentang kisah pohon angker di gang. Tapi tidak ia perdulikan. Masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri, di pikirnya mereka hanya ingin menakut-nakuti.

Tapi kalau benar hanya menakuti, mereka bisa dibilang sukses untuk saat ini.

Sekali lagi, ludah itu di telannya dengan susah payah.

Mencoba berjalan santai, dirinya meyakinkan diri untuk tidak berpikiran negatif tentang cerita pohon angker tersebut. Positive thinking, mereka hanya ingin menakut-nakuti Naruto tidak lebih dan hanya untuk bercanda, bukan serius. Walau ragu Naruto tetap berjalan mantap melewati pohon beringin tua yang sengaja tidak di tebang. Akar yang menjuntai ke bawah layaknya sebuah rambut itu bergoyang perlahan di terpa angin malam. Fokus, pandangan Naruto ke depan tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke kanan maupun kiri. Kata ibunya dulu kalau sedang takut kita hanya perlu fokus pada hal lain dan jangan terlalu memperhatikan 'sesuatu' yang membuat kita takut. Mati-matian dirinya menahan rasa takut dan merinding yang mulai menyerang ketika melewati pohon itu.

Katakanlah Naruto itu terlalu berlebihan atau hyperbolis. Dulu, sewaktu dirinya masih berumur enam tahun, ayahnya dengan kejam selalu membawakan cerita hantu sebagai penghantar tidur. Hasilnya; seorang anak lelaki yang penakut. Tidak perlu menyalahkan tuan Minato sepenuhnya, ini juga karena Menma yang dulu dengan polosnya merobek lembar demi lembar buku cerita pengahantar tidur yang berisi cerita fantasy menarik dan pantas untuk anak kecil. Catat, tanpa ada unsur horror.

Bernafas lega, Naruto bersyukur hal-hal menakutkan yang sempat mampir di otaknya tidak benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin benar, mereka hanya ingin menakut-nakutin Naruto. Menggunakan kelemahannya sebagai bahan untuk mengerjainya. Tapi lain kali kalau keluarga serta teman-temannya ingin menakutinya, Naruto sudah kebal. Terserah mau mengarang cerita horror atau menggunakan sebuah cerita lama yang telah berkembang di masyarakat, Naruto tidak perduli.

"Apakah aku cantik?"

Hingga sosok wanita bermasker menghampirinya dengan sebuah gunting di tangan kanannya. Bertanya ke padanya dengan pandangan kosong. Naruto pucat, ketakutan setengah mati. Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini malah bertemu _**Kuchisake Onna,**_ astaga. Pertanyaannya mudah, tapi sulit untuk menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya kelu hanya untuk menyebutkan sebuah kata sifat sederhana. Salah jawab mulutnya akan di gunting oleh mahkluk satu ini. Menunduk, dirinya tidak berani melihat sesosok wanita dengan sebuah masker di depannya. Mungkin benar, kawasan ini angker dan dirinya terlalu meremehkan. Astaga.

"CA-CANTIIK!"

Selanjutnya, Naruto benar-benar kabur dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Terlanjur takut hanya untuk mendengar suara tawa jahat seorang gadis yang tengah melepas maskernya. Melepas rambut palsu berwarna hitam yang tadi dikenakannya. Masih tertawa, gadis itu menatap punggung pemuda yang tadi ditakutinya menjauh. Hey, tidak apa kan menakuti orang yang sedang terkena sial?

Lagi pula dengan begitu, dia bisa cepat sampai rumah.

 **oOo**

Sial, satu kata yang mewakili hari ini. Sebuah keberuntungan pintu rumah belum di kunci sebelum dirinya pulang. Segera Naruto menetralisir nafasnya yang tersenggal akibat berlari ketakutan. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat, efek dari ketakutan dan berlari. Merasa tenggorokannya kering, dia langsung mengambil segelas air di dapur dan menenggaknya habis. Demi apa pun dia benar-benar haus dan lelah. Ingin cepat bertemu kasur empuk tapi perut sedari tadi memprotesnya.

Tidak butuh arahan dari orang tuanya yang selalu memerintahkannya untuk mandi setelah pulang sekolah. Untuk malam ini, dengan senang hati dia akan mandi. Badannya sangat lengket dengan bau keringat yang kental. Wajar, remaja memang memiliki banyak aktivitas. Masa-masa dimana tubuh mereka ingin terus bergerak dan melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan yang menarik perhatian. Menghabiskan waktu diluar bersama para sahabat.

Handuk berwarna orange itu kini hinggap di kepala kuning Naruto yang basah. Menyerap bulir-bulir air yang masih bergantung pada ujung helai rambut. Mandi sudah di laksanakan, kini tinggal menyeduh ramen sebagai makan malam —karena tidak mungkin jam segini makan malam masih ada di atas meja. Tidak susah mencarinya, tinggal buka lemari dapur di sana pasti ada satu kardus penuh berisi ramen cup. Bukan tanpa alasan ada begitu banyak ramen cup di dapur. Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan makanan habis. Atau juga bisa karena di tinggal sendiri di rumah dan kondisi perut sangat lapar.

Seduh air panas, masukkan bumbu, tunggu tiga menit. Entahlah urutannya benar atau tidak, yang jelas dirinya tinggal menunggu saja. Menunggu tiga menit adalah hal paling membosankan menurut Naruto. Berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi atau sekedar membaca majalah pria, apa saja asalkan menunggu jadi begitu lebih cepat. Suara televisi dan perpindahan jarum jam ke angka berikutnya menjadi latar belakang suara untuk sementara. Rumah besar dengan penghuni berjumlah enam orang ini kini begitu sunyi hanya dengan satu orang yang belum terlelap.

Jam besar di ruang keluarga menunjukan pukul sebelas tepat, segera Naruto bangkit dan mengambil ramen cupnya dari dapur. Heran, kenapa tadi tidak di bawa saja sekalian ke ruang keluarga, jadi tidak repot bolak-balik 'kan?

"KYAA! MAMA ADA MONSTEL DI KAMAL KUU! KYAA"

Barus saja dia hendak memasukan ramen dengan uap mengepul ke dalam mulut, namun suara Kurama dari lantai atas menghentikan aksinya. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, ada apa lagi sekarang? Mimpi buruk kah? Berusaha untuk tidak begitu perduli, Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Namun lagi-lagi—

"KYAA! MONSTEL! MONSTEL! HWAAA!"

Suara itu makin menjadi, tapi menurut logikanya pasti tidak lama lagi ibunya menghampiri Kurama dan menenangkannya. Jadi intinya dia tidak perlu ke lantai atas sana. Lagi pula rasa lapar lagi-lagi melarangnya melakukan aktivitas apapun selain memakan.

"HWEE MAMA! ADA MONSTEL!"

Naruto tidak tahan dengan teriakan yang begitu menganggu. Di habiskannya ramen itu dalam waktu beberapa detik, heran apa orang di rumah ini tidur begitu nyenyak hingga suara sebesar ini tidak terdengar. Atau jangan-jangan mereka semua menggunakan _**earmuff**_ di telinga saat tidur? Terserah, yang penting dirinya hanya perlu menenangkan Kurama lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Lagi pula dia kasihan pada Kurama, lama-lama nanti kejiwaannya yang terganggu.

Menghela nafas, Naruto langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu kayu bercat putih itu. Namun niat untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu di urungkannya ketika mendengar suara lain dalam kamar itu.

" _Hey, aku tidak akan memakanmu! Tolong diam, aku hanya ingin meminta permen lalu aku akan keluar dari sini, mengerti?"_

" _Kau janji tidak akan memakan Kuu?"_

" _Tsk, bahkan daging seekor kucing lebih lezat darimu!"_

Naruto yakin bahwa hari ini bukan tanggal tiga belas, dan dia yakin dari hari kemarin dia tidak berlaku nakal seperti anak lelaki seusianya. Tapi kenapa hari ini begitu banyak kejadian aneh yang mengerikan?

Berusaha untuk meyakinkan itu mimpi, Naruto dengan sengaja mencubit tangannya keras-keras. Berharap kalau rasa sakit tidak akan menghampirinya. Namun nihil. Berarti suara berat dan sedikit serak tadi benar-benar suara monster? Atau hanya orang iseng yang ingin menakut-nakuti. Tapi, untuk apa ini dilakukan?

Untuk menjaga kemanan adiknya, Naruto sudah mengambil sebuah stick softball yang berada di dekat kakinya. Meyakinkan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu demi keselamatan si bungsu Kurama. Sekali lagi, di putarnya kenop pintu itu, kakinya perlahan masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang tiba-tiba begitu sangat bercahaya terang hingga dirinya tidak bisa membuka mata.

Ketika cahaya itu meredup, terlihat sesosok seorang gadis yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada Kurama. Di tangannya bertengger satu toples penuh permen. Rambutnya begitu unik berwarna sama seperti bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Ini monster? Bukan ini lebih seperti bidadari. Kulitnya begitu putih, dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Jujur, kalau ini memang sebuah mimpi, Naruto rela tidak bangun.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menjatuhkan stick softball itu. Mengalihkan seluruh atensi kedua makhluk beda umur itu kepadanya. Raut keterkejutan jelas tercetak di wajah si gadis musim semi, sementara Kurama hanya memasang wajah polosnya.

"A-ano, kau siapa—Hey!"

Lalu gadis itu pergi, keluar melewati balkon kamar. Menghilang di balik bunga Sakura yang bertebaran. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala kuning Naruto.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Curahan Author(?) :**

Wahaha, apa ini? Saya harap fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ahaha. Niat awal ingin membuat tentang kehidupan para monster, eh malah jadi begini XD. Kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan oleh Author yang masih berumur jagung ini. Jangan sungkan memberikan review yang bermanfaat karena saya akan sangat senang menampunya :3

Monggo yang mau meninggalkan jejak X3


End file.
